


Crystal Tokyo

by Kurisuta



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: BAMF Mizuno Ami, Dark Sailor Mercury - Freeform, Dead Usagi Tsukino, Doctor Mizuno Ami, Exam Rival, Exams, F/M, Genius Girl - Freeform, Yagami Light Wins, Yagami Light is Kira
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 22:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Lost without her princess, Ami is looking for a new way to find Crystal Tokyo, when she happens upon Light Yagami. Recognizing him as Kira, and the way to a New World, she sets out to create Crystal Tokyo with him as god of the new world.
Relationships: Mizuno Ami/Yagami Light
Kudos: 1





	Crystal Tokyo

Light looked again at the Exam results. It wasn’t possible! He had been beaten out for the top spot again!

By Mizuno Ami!

Had his work as Kira caused him to slack off?

“You know I could tutor you if you like?” Ami said holding her hand out. “I’m Mizuno Ami. It’s been an honor to compete with you Yagami-kun.”

“The honor’s mine, genius girl.” Light said, Ryuk snickering behind his back. “But I don’t need tutoring.”

“You do if you plan to become Police Commissioner.” Ami said simply. “And I could use some help in math and science. I want to be a doctor. You are falling behind in English and History.” She held out premade study aids. “I’ve only ever been good at studying.” Her sharp eyes looked at his hands. “And you’ve only ever been good at...” Her voice lowered. “Being the god of this new world.”

Light’s eyes widened, and he dragged her roughly back to his house, and locked the door.

“Your shinigami is laughing pretty hard.” Ami smiled, and tapped her glasses. “I designed the computer in them. It can detect anything outside of the visible spectrum.” She tapped an earpiece. “For hearing. I’ve been watching you for a long time, Kira.”

There was a silence. “What do you want, Mizuno-san?”

“Originally...” Her form shimmered and he could see the famous Sailor Mercury for a moment. “I planned to punish you. But with the Princess gone. I thought I could help you. Crystal Tokyo isn’t coming from my Princess. So maybe...it could come from you.”

“You are a worthy ally, Sailor Mercury.” Light sighed. “Maybe I won’t kill you after all.”

“You can try.” Ami said. “But I promise you it is quite impossible.”

Light glared at her. “We’ll see about that.”


End file.
